Molded fiber reinforced plastics (FRPs), such as, for example, injection-molded FRP's, are increasingly used in a wide variety of products because of advantageous properties they possess with respect to competitive materials, such as, for example, their low-cost, low weight, strength and flexibility. However, injection-molded, fiber reinforced plastics can be quite brittle when compounded with high fiber loadings. The brittleness leads to poor energy absorption in overloads, such as, for example, drop tests. In addition, advantageous properties of the injection-molded, fiber reinforced plastics often must be traded off against each other when selecting a material for a particular use. For example, FRPs having a high density of fibers in the material may be relatively strong but also relatively brittle, while FRP's having a low density of fibers in the material may be relatively weak but also may have a relatively high ductility.
Accordingly, there exists a need for materials and products to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.